The Weasel's Blossom
by keyoshian
Summary: Before Itachi left... He had a good friend. When he asked that friend to come with him.... she told him no. Now he's back and he isn't taking no again. Chapter 4 is up. ItachiSakura
1. Chapter 1

1

The Weasel's Blossom

Hi I'm Keyoshian, those who have read my other story "He or Him" probably know me already.Anyway this is my fourth Fanfiction. YEAH! This is my first Itachi/ Sakura fanfic. It's called "The Weasel's Blossom". Warning the characters will probably be OOC. Enjoy!

Remembrance:

Akatsuki Base: Itachi's room

"No". Just a word. A simple two letter word. A word that no one had ever told him except... her.Her... not a day goes by that he doesn't think about her. Her pink hair, emerald eyes, and her wide forehead; not that he would tell her that face to face. His Saku... "Itachi-sama" yelled Kisame from outside the bedroom door. "What the heck do you want now" questioned Itachi who was obviously peed. "The boss has a new mission for us. Guess where it's at this time." Itachi knew that if he kept quiet Kisame would tell. "Kohona of all places." Ah Kohona... his home town... where he killed all of his clan except his idiotic brother... crap he had to make him think about his Sak... "Yo Itachi lets go" "One day I'm going to kill you and I shall make it a holiday" muttered Itachi. " You need to speak louder, Itachi" yelled Kisame. And within five minutes they were half way to Kohona.

Kohona: team seven training base

"Back" Sasuke thought that when she heard that four letter word along with his name she would jump up and down, ask him out on a date and for once he was going to tell her yes. The while he had been gone he learned how much she meant to him. But it also seems that while he was away she had got over him. He spied on her as she talked with the other female shinobi saying how she had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't the one for her and that the one out there knew who she was. "Sasuke are you alright" asked a puzzled Sakura. "What" muttered Sasuke as he jumped up. "Gee, the great Uchiha can't even block pinkies punch" teased Sai. "Shut up" yelled Sasuke. "I think that's enough for today, you guys" said Sakura standing up.( All the character's are dressed like they are in He or Him) "Fine" said both boys. Together they walked towards Kohona. "It's quiet without Naruto here" whispered Sakura. "Yeah...But enjoy it while it lasts" muttered Sasuke. "Any idea when he's coming back" asked Sai. "Not for awhile" replied Sakura sadly. Unknown to them , two people was watching them from a distance. "Our mission was to catch the fox" murmured Itachi. "You heard the girl he'll come back and she probably knows where he is" whispered Kisame. "And besides she could be some-what entertaining" as he teleported himself to where the group was leaving Itachi alone. "Her name is Sakura Haruno".

Kohona: Sai's Apartment

" Sai your tea... sucks bad" joked Sakura. " Well ugly if you don't like my tea bring your own" yelled Sai. "Where's your tea kettle" as she pulled out a box of teabags. "Fix me a cup to Sakura" said Sasuke as he handed her his cup. "Huf me two" sighed Sai.

2 hours later

"See ya Sai" said Sakura as she and Sasuke left. "Night Sasuke" she said as she walked towards the direction of her apartment. "Good night Sakura-san" Sasuke replied. From a distance Itachi and Kisame watched. "Now Itachi we need to get her now" muttered Kisame. "I'll get Sakura, why don't you go back to the base"sais Itachi has he used a teleportation jutsu. "How'd he know that her names Sakura"

Kohona: Alley

She tried to scream but the hand that held her held her by her neck. "Yo... bleh" said her keeper as she kicked him in a certain place. "Stay away from me creep" she yelled as she ran out of the alley. "Hold on you ..."as he jumped on her knocking her down. Sakura closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what he was going to do with her...She felt herself getting picked up. She slowly opened her eyes; in front of her, her keeper laid dead lying in his own blood . She looked at her hero when she ... had her first kiss taken. Not being one to be sweet talked easily Sakura slapped her hero/keeper. That was when she seen his eyes... they were sharigan. "Who are you" she demanded. "Hmph so you don't remember me, my Sakura-chan" he murmured as he leaned against the alley wall. " No... and what do you mean your Sakura-chan" Sakura replied. "Would you like me to show you" Itachi asked looking at Sakura with the look of a child. "No! I just want you to leave me al..." Sakura began but was quickly knocked out by Itachi.

Akatsuki base: guest room

Sakura woke up in a completely black room, other than a few red clouds on everything. "TEME! Where am I" shouted Sakura. " I can't believe you don't remember all that we've gone through" said Itachi as he entered the room. " I told you I don't know you and I want to go home" she said sounding highly peed. "To bad your staying here and I'm going to show you anyway" Was the last thing Sakura heard.

Kohona: eleven years ago

He ran as fast as his thirteen legs could run, which for being in the ANBU was extremely fast. As he ran past the park he noticed something that was pink... no not something but someone that had pink hair. He skid to a stop and than he slowly walked towards her slowly. "Sakura" he said as he smirked when she jumped. "I...Itac...Itachi-san," she stuttered, " I'm sorry I didn't sense you". "Hm, you never change," Itachi smirked. "Yep" Sakura replied. "It makes me question if you really will become a ninja and what did I tell you about the adding of the suffix" teased Itachi. "Hmpf," hmfed Sakura, "Anyway what do you want now" she asked sounding highly peed. "I didn't know that eight year-old girls could PMS" he smirked. " Itachi... what's PMS" asked Sakura. Anime Sweatdrop. "I'll tell you later," he said blushing, "But I want you to come with me." "Come with you? Where? Are you leaving Itachi- ku... Itachi?" asked Sakura who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Out of this village, and your coming with me" he saidwith a smile. "No" "What the hell did you just say" " Itachi... no" " That's to bad" said Itachi as he knocked the pink shinobi-intraining out. Itachi scooped up the girl and ran towards the gates. As he was about to push the door open he felt a pain in his arm. He looked down and saw his precious Sakura biting his arm. " Sakura, Why are you biting me" he questioned. "Itachi... Isob love you but sobI'm not ready to leave my homesob" Sakura cried. "Sakura I'll make a deal with you... I'll let you stay here but you must promise me that when I return for you. You must come without complaint" muttered Itachi. " I swear" said Sakua. "I'll return when your eighteen but first" said Itachi and in a moment he had wiped Sakura's memories of him. And as soon as he gave her a quick peck on her head he left.

Akatsuki base: guest room

"Itachi" whispered Sakura. "Are you finally remembering me " asked Itachi . "I don't know, you showed me how you left but I don't know how I met you" she said. "I'll tell you but first we must you get you safe, give me your headband" he said as he undid the knot and pulled it from her hair. "OW!" Sakura screeched. "Get some back bone" muttered Itachi. Finally he got the headband out of her hair. "What are you doing" Sakura asked as Itachi as he ran a kunai across the front of the headband, leaving a scratch through most of it. Then he handed it back to Sakura. "It'll make you look like a new recruit, I'll talk the leader into letting you stay, but you'll have to put on this uniform and come with me" Itachi said standing up. " Do you mind?" asked a blushing Sakura. Itachi turned around and for several moments was quiet. "Do you know what PMS is now" he teased. "Shut up teme"."Are you done yet" Itachi asked as he turned around he seen a topless Sakura. (She's wearing a bra) "Pervert" she screamed as she threw whatever was in arm distance at him. After Sakura had her clothes on, Itachi handed her a mask. It was black with the akatsuki clouds on the front. "It's our anbu mask, anyone that sees you will know your one of us" Itachi told Sakura, "But..." she whispered... "I'm not one of you". "Oh, your going to be one of us. Even if you don't want to" Itachi said staring right into Sakura's eyes. He could see the fear and confusion in her soul by looking in her emerald eyes. He smirked... as he slowly placed his lips on hers... "Pervert" she shouted as she pushed him off. "It got you out of your trance didn't" he replied while licking his lips. "Let's go" as he pulled her behind him out of the room.

Chapter 1 completed

Well there's chapter one folks. How did you like it? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon along with He or Him's next chapter. Remember to review.

Keyshie.

PS: The story is dedicated to my new puppy: Snuggles(my little sister gave it's name) she's a rug: a pug/ rat terrier mixed. And anyone that reads and reviews.


	2. Alone

1

The Weasel's Blossom

Hi Keyoshian again. This is the second chapter of The Weasel's Blossom.

Alone.

Akatsuki base: Unknown room

"Alone" Itachi said he would be right back. Yeah right... this is the guy that murdered his whole clan. "He's been gone exactly 23 minutes and 14 seconds" thought Sakura. The room like the other completely black but instead of red clouds it was dark blue clouds so dark that it looked black. "Hello" whispered Sakura. Then she heard it, huf huf huf . Oh my god Itachi has a pet murder .Im doomed yelled inner Sakura. And then she seen it, a white thing coming out from underneath the bed. "Bow wow, Whine" It was a white and black Husky. It's muzzle, paws, the tip of the tail, and a few specks were black. The rest was completely white. It was about waist height with a headband around its neck.,like hers it was a kohona with a scratch in the middle. "Hey cutie what's your name" asked Sakura as she petted the dog. "Diedra. Funny you're the first person other than Itachi that he's actually liked un" said the dog. "Oh my did you just speak" asked the surprised Sakura. "Behind you". Quickly Sakura put the mask back on and turned around. Standing at the door way was a man/woman with long blonde hair, that would make Ino fill with envy. "So who are you and why are you in the king of darkness's room" questioned Diedra. "I..Uh..." luckily Sakura was interrupted " Diedra you retard get out Itachi's room" "Hmf you got off lucky this time un" said Diedra as he walked off. "Woof" said the dog." Ah you must be the kunoichi Itachi's talking about" said the talking fish-man that walked into the room. "Who are you" questioned Sakura as she tried to pull out a kunai out of what used to be her kunai holder as she looked down to see that there wasn't a holder. "Um... attack doggie" said Sakura hoping that it would attack. And luckily that dog liked her and did what it was told. "Ahh!!! Sora! Get the heck off me" shouted the fish guy.(Kisame) "Grr, growl, bark," howled Sora. "Sora get off him" said Itachi cooly who came out of knowhere. "Whine" whined Sora as he scampered behind Sakura. "Uff your girlfriend there sent your stupid dog after me" said Kisame, glaring at Sakura who just stuck her tongue at him. "I better warn you,Kisame, do not make fun of my girlfriend or dog" hissed Itachi, "Or I'll make sure that your dead in your bed and she's my new partner." "STOP CALLING ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND!," shouted Sakua, "OR YOU"LL BE THE ONE DEAD IN YOUR BED." " One: Do you remember the flashback? You promised that you'd come with me without complaint. Two: I can call you whatever I want because without me, the rest of the Akatsuki would kill you on the spot. Three: The only reason Sora listens to you is because you his rightful owner" explained Itachi. "I'll just leave you two, to your lovers spat" said Kisame as he left the room. "Tell the boss that Sakura and I will come to his room in a little bit" shouted Itachi. "What" asked the puzzle Sakura. "Your going to join the Akatsuki" explained Itachi, "Most likely I'll have to kill one of the others, but your worth it" said Itachi with a grin. "Your going to kill someone just so I could join the Akatsuki, but what do you mean Sora's my dog" yelled slash asked Sakura. " Look in to my sharigan and I'll show you" said Itachi and Sakura did as she was told.

FlashBack: Kohona Park 11 years ago

"Itachi-san your back" yelled the little Sakura. "Sakura, what did I tell you about suffix's" teased the younger Itachi. Sakura had been waiting for two whole weeks, for Itachi to come home. "I missed you Itachi" whispered Sakura as she tugged the older boy's arm. "Whisper look at those two, you can tell he likes her" whispered the older Anbu. And within 5seconds Itachi and Sakura had disappeared. They were at the Kohona Park when Itachi noticed the bandages around Sakura's neck and arm's. "Sakura what happened to you" asked Itachi. "Nothin" replied Sakura as she kept walking. Itachi grabbed her arm "Sakura I'm not letting you go untill you tell me what happened". "While you was gone, these girls were playing with their mom and dad's shuriken and they needed a target so they said they would use my big forehead as a target" said Sakura without looking at Itachi. "Who was it" demanded Itachi. "I don't know" said Sakura. "Sakura don't lie to me" "Let me go" yelled Sakura as she pulled her arm free, some of her bandages were pulled off. Itachi almost cried over what he saw on his good friends arm, dried blood and stiches covered her arm. Before Itachi could say a word, Sakura ran off. Later : why wouldn't she tell me who did it, thought Itachi. Then, "Do you remember what we did to Billboard Brow last week" asked the ugly brunette as they walked down the street, "Yeah I heard she almost died from blood lost" said the even uglier blonde. Five hours later: The two girls dead bodies floated out of Kohona. And they were never missed. Around 1 am the next morning Sakura woke up, her bandages had been soaked with blood and it was becoming uncomfortable. On her dresser was a white cherry blossom branch as Sakura picked it up she noticed the note. It read:

Sakura,

Don't worry about those idiots that hurt you. I took care of them. Meet me at the park as soon as you read this.

Yours truly, Itachi Uchiha

Sakura quietly left her house and headed towards the park. There leaning on a slide, with a box at his feet, was her best friend Itachi. "Itachi" she shouted as she ran towards him. "Sakura...I have something for you" said Itachi as he handed her the box. "Ruff woof" came out of the box. Sakura opened the box and out hopped a baby Sora. "Itachi... thank you" said Sakura as she hugged him and the dog at the same time. "Anything for you Sakura, he's a nindog,he'll protect and play with you when I'm gone" said Itachi.

Akatsuki base: Itachi's Room

"Sora, it's really you" squealed Sakura as she hugged the dog,"Can you do any tricks, like Fetch Kunai, jutsu's, or play dead." "Woof" barked Sora with delight as he rolled over. "I know he knows all the techniques you said" Itachi said as he glared at he dog. "Whine" whined the dog as he hid behind Sakura. "Let's go Sakura" said Itachi as he stood up. "To your bosses room" asked Sakura. "Cmon" said Itachi as he left the room leaving Sakura to follow. Sakura scurried to catch up with Itachi, as she looked around the hall way, Sakura noticed ,much to her relief, that the hallway wasn't black. It was just plain wood walls with rice paper sliding doors. As they passed one door Sakura smelt the smell of burning rice. Even though Sakura hated burnt food, she was extremely hungry and her stomach started to growl. "Don't worry after we're done talking to the boss, I'll get you some decent food" said Itachi though he didn't turn around. **What can he read minds** thought inner Sakura. "Yes" said Itachi out of thin air. "We're here" said Itachi as he stopped in front of an enormous door then he knocked three times, paused, and then knocked 7 times. "Come in" said a voice from inside the room, Itachi opened the door and motioned for Sakura to go in. Sakura motioned for Itachi to go in first, Itachi glared at her until Sakura finally went in with Itachi following after. The room was red with golden red carpet, it had a fire place and had a bookshelf filled with books. In the room was fish face (Kisame), blondie (Diedra), a guy with a orange spiraled mask thing( Tobi), a guy that looked like he was being eaten by a flower(Zetsu), and a man that was hidden in the shadows behind the desk( the boss). "So this is your friend, Itachi" said Zetsu. "Yes." "And why do you like her so much" asked Diedra. "Diedra" shouted Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi. "She is my strength, weakness, and friend, she was there when I first awoken the Sharigan." said Itachi. "So with her you'll get stronger" questioned the boss. "Yes and she would be an asset to Akatsuki, for she was trained by Tsunde" replied Itachi. "So she has her strength, healing powers, and looks" asked Tobi who looked flirtingly at Sakura. Not wanting to lose his girl to a mask freak Itachi got between Tobi and Sakura, " She also has her attitude" said Itachi. "Hmm, I love a girl with an attitude" winked Tobi. Itachi glared at Tobi. "She can join" nodded the boss, "But we're going to have to lose a member, and Itachi and I have already picked one of you out" And within five seconds Itachi had Tobi dying from blood loss."Catch" said Itachi as he threw Tobi's ring at Kisame. "Itachi we said we would take down the weakest member" yelled the boss. "I didn't like the way he was looking at Sakura" explained Itachi coldly. "Why did you give me Tobi's ring" asked Kisame. "You'll be joining Diedra and Sakura will replace you on Itachi's team, so give her your ring" said the boss. "Huff" sighed Kisame as he handed Sakura his ring. "Welcome, to the Akatsuki" said everyone.

Chapter two complete

Yeah chapter two is complete. Remember to review.

Keyshie.-chan


	3. Authors note good news

1

The Weasel's Blossom

Authors Note

Hi Keyoshian again. Right now I'm on my knees begging for forgiveness. I got several reviews saying that I misspelled Diedara (I forgot an a I'm sorry). And I misspelled Tsunade (A is officially my least favorite letter) So I apologize to everyone that read the chapter and thank those that told me I misspelled the names.

Keyoshian

Ps: By the way if you read the chapter where I didn't know Zetsu's name go back to the chapter because I changed part of the story line. Which means if you don't read it , the next time I update you shall have no idea what's going on.


	4. Nightmare

1

The Weasel's Blossom

Hey, Keyoshian again. Sorry about the misspelling's in the last chapter. Thanks for those that reviewed and told me about the mistake and gave me ideas on how to make the story better. People will be highly o.o.c in this chapter

Nightmares

"_Itachi... Itachi" was all he could hear. "Sakura! Sakura! Where are you" he yelled. He looked around... looking for his Sakura. But she was no where to be seen, then he saw her. She was... covered in blood. Her pink hair was died blood red; dried together in clumps. Her red ribbon was gone. But he cried over the worst thing of all..._

_She was laying down, hovering three feet above the ground. Through her stomach was a sword, an Uchiha made sword. "Sa..._

Akatsuki base two am, Itachi's room

KURA" Itachi yelled. He woke up covered in sweat. Why do I keep having that dream he thought as he rose from his bed and went out the door into the hallway. Itachi could hear the snores of his fellow teammates through their doors.Kisame's snore was the loudest of the all snores he had heard, like a bear. Diedara's was annoying, it made him sound even more like a girl. Zetsu's... was the sound of wind being blown through tree's magnified by twenty. The leader... he doesn't snore. Right now Itachi didn't care about the others. He was worried about the newest member.

Itachi opened the door slowly, "Sakura" he whispered, as he entered the room. The room was the only room that was white, all the others were painted by Diedra to match the member's personality. "Sakura" Itachi whispered again as he sat on the bed, next to the lump in the middle of the bed. Carefully he poked the lump that is supposed to be Sakura. "Sakura...Wake up" Itachi whispered as he shook her.

Instead of being Sakura under the blankets it was the few pillows they had given her. Itachi ran out of the room, through the halls, and every room but he could not find Sakura. Finally he thought of one place that she could be...outside.

Sakura was on the roof, with Sora loyally sitting beside his mistress. "Sakura" Itachi said as he came and sat beside her, "You should know better than to leave your room, if the leader would have found out about you out of your room at this hour, he would have all the Akatsuki after you without a moments hesitation" Itachi explained."I wouldn't leave" Sakura whispered as she stood up, "I'm a missing-nin, if I go back to Kohona I would have to see him again". "Who's he" asked Itachi as he also stood up. "Goodnight Itachi" Sakura answered as she jumped from the roof with Sora following her. "Goodnight Sakura-chan" Itachi said as he sat back down and looked to the sky.

Akatsuki base 5 am, kitchen

As Sakura and Sora walked in the kitchen, they saw Kisame sitting at the counter. "Make me some coffee" moaned Kisame. Sakura walked over to the cabinets, that were above the stove, inside was different types of spices, tea's, and coffees. "What kind do you want" she asked. " It's all the same crap" mumbled Kisame as he yawned again.

"You are officially my best friend" said Kisame as he stared at the cup of coffee and the three course breakfast that was put in front of him. "Ah that's sweet" said Sakura as she made herself a cup of green tea. "No I mean it, not even mom made me breakfast, and here you are making me a three course meal" said Kisame as he started eating the scrambled eggs that Sakura fixed for him."What's that smell" asked Diedara as he stuck his head in the door. "Sakura's making breakfast" said Kisame with his mouth full. " Well where's mine" asked Diedara as he sat down next to Kisame. " Do you want coffee or tea" asked Sakura as she fixed Diedara a plate. "Coffee" said Diedara as he started to eat his bacon.

Itachi had to rub his eyes for a moment, and after that he still thought his eyes were lying; Sakura had made breakfast and had everyone laughing. "Yo Itachi! What will it take to switch partners with ya un" asked Diedara. Itachi gave him a glare that could resurrect and kill the dead again, then he went and sat beside Zetsu at the table. " Coffee or tea, Itachi" asked Sakura as she sat a plate of food in front of him. "Tea"said Itachi, as he stabbed Kisame in the side, with a fork for trying to steal his toast.

Akatsuki base, living room

Kisame was laying on the couch while Sakura was healing his side wound. "I guess Itachi likes toast" teased Sakura. "Not really, it's just been a long time since any of us actually ate a good meal un" said Diedara who sat on the loveseat, flipping through a magazine. " Who cooks then... Found it! This might hurt Kisame" warned Sakura. "YOW" yelled Kisame as Sakura pulled the fork out of his side. "Basically, we use a disguising jutsu and go down to the closest village and get takeout, but right now everyone's loving your cooking" explained Diedara as he unplugged his ears.

"Hey Sakura," said Zetsu, as he entered the room, " The boss needs to know what supplies you need". "Um... I think 6 boxes of ramen packets, some beef, a little bit of chicken, alot tea, plenty of coffee, bread, and milk ought to do it" said Sakura. "No he means clothes, weapons, and other things" said Zetsu. "You are going to get me clothes" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Um.. Maybe I can talk the boss into letting you go get your supplies and groceries instead" said Zetsu as he left the room.

"So what magazine are you reading, Diedara" asked Sakura as she sat in a rocking chair next to the loveseat. "It's an art magazine un" replied Diedara, "Which reminds me, when you go down to the town could you pick me up a new one, this one's about two years old un" "Alright" said Sakura smiling. "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you alone for a minute un" asked Diedara. "Um sure" said Sakura as she followed out of the living room and into the hallway.

Diedara lead Sakura to a room that to her relief wasn't black or white. The room looked like an island, the walls were painted to look like the ocean with the sun set high, there was even a couple seagulls and pelicans to add to the ocean scene, the carpet was sand colored. "Wow this... is awesome" said Sakura who was amazed at the room.

" I want to apologize..un " began Diedara. "Apologize? Apologize for what" asked Sakura. "I treated you like a jerk un, mainly it was because of what happened to Sasori, but then you turned out to be nicer than I thought Un" said Diedara without taking a break to breath. "Is that all" asked Sakura. "Yeah un" said Diedara expecting a punch to the face. " I'll forgive you but you must paint my room as cool as you painted this one" said Sakura. "Deal" said Diedara.

As soon as the two had sat back down, Itachi entered the living room. "Diedara, let's have a little talk" said Itachi as he led Diedara out of the room. "What's going on" asked Sakura with a puzzled look on her face. "No idea" said Kisame who was still rubbing his side. A few moments later Itachi came back but Diedara wasn't with him. "Where's Diedara-kun" asked Sakura.

"**Sure he gets a suffix but what do I get... just Itachi" **thought Itachi. "Diedara, is working on making your room, feel more like home to you," explained Itachi, "So you'll be sharing a room with me until it is finished." "Why you, why couldn't have been Diedara or Kisame" muttered Sakura as she shook her head. **"It look's like Tobi isn't the only person I'm going to have to teach a lesson, for making Sakura like him more than me" **thought Itachi.

"Sakura... the leader said that you may go down to the village, but you will need an escort until he know's that he can trust you" said Zetsu as he came into the room. "Okay that alright, but who's going to be my escort's" asked Sakura. "Well we needed someone who would fit in and maybe someone that knew you well, so we chose Itachi" replied Zetsu. Itachi smirked as Sakura began hitting her head on the wall.

"Go get changed" said Itachi as he started towards the door. "Into what exactly" asked Sakura as she looked at akatsuki uniform she was wearing. "Into your old clothes" said Itachi giving Sakura a look that made her feel stupid. "And where are they" asked Sakura now returning the look, which started a glaring contest. In the end poor Sakura lost to the king of all glares, Itachi.'They're in the guestroom, right beside Kisame's room" explained Itachi as he headed into the hall.

It took Sakura a full ten second's to find the guestroom, since she figured out where most of the important rooms were last night. Quickly she put on her black tank top and long tan shorts, and walked out of the room. Soon she found herself back in the living room, waiting for Itachi."**Dang it that man takes freaking forever" **yelled inner Sakura. "I don't take forever" said a voice as someone grabbed Sakura's shoulder. "EEK" screamed Sakura as she jumped about five feet in the air. "Your extremely jumpy" said Itachi as he watched her hang from the chandelier. "You ... Teme" yelled Sakura as she jumped down from the chandelier.

Itachi had removed his headband, and changed his shirt. Now it was like a pirate's shirt(The one that's white and has the puffy sleeves). "Take off your headband" said Itachi. Remembering the last time Itachi had tried to remove her headband, Sakura quickly took off her headband and handed it to Itachi. Itachi put it in his pocket and lead Sakura out of the room.

Mosu Village Entrance

"This is the Mosu village, it's a village that doesn't have any ninja, which means there's no reason for any other ninja to come here," explained Itachi as they entered the village. "So what are we going to get first" asked Sakura. "Well if your still like you were when we were younger, we'll need to get your clothes first" said Itachi as he thought back to when the two were still in Kohona.

Kohona 11 years ago

"_Huff, huff," panted little Sakura as she used the ninja art's that Itachi taught her, to hide disguised as a wall. "Hey where did the wierdo go" said a black haired girl, "Yeah I wasn't done beating some sense into her"continued a red haired girl. "Well the next time we see here we'll beat the crap out of her, no one can come close to Itachi-kun" replied a blonde, so the three little jerks left._

"_At least they're gone now" said Sakura as she pulled the cloth down. "I told you just tell me and I'll take care of them for you" said Itachi , who came out from nowhere. "Eek, Ita Itachi-san, where did you come from" shrieked Sakura as she blushed. "You're a little young to know where I came from, Sakura" said Itachi making Sakura blush even more. Then Itachi noticed that Sakura was bleeding._

"_Sakura what happened" said Itachi. "Uhm what do you mean" asked Sakura who was looking at her feet. "Sakura your bleeding" said itachi who was trying to get the girl to look up at him. "I got into a fight again" said Sakura swaying back and forth. "Your mother has already threatened me six times about you coming home and being hurt, so what are we going to do" sighed Itachi. "Itachi I'm the only person that has to deal with it and plus I have a plan"said Sakura._

"_And that would be" asked Itachi. "Do you have some money I can borrow" asked Sakura. Itachi pulled out his wallet, "I got a ten" said Itachi. Using the true speed of a ninja Sakura grabbed the money. "I'll get a thing of chocolate milk, then poor it on my shirt. Blood stains and chocolate milk stains look alike" explained Sakura as she bought the milk with Itachi following her. "Spoken like a true house wife" sighed Itachi. "What's that supposed to mean Itachi-san" said Sakura giving him a mean glare. "One day, your going to make some guy really happy" said Itachi.** "Me"** thought Itachi._

Mosu Village

"Itachi are you listening to me" asked Sakura as she snapped her fingers in his face. "What do you want now" asked Itachi. "Where are we headed first" she repeated. Without answering her, Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her down the street towards a clothes store. "You'll need something when your sent on seducing missions, maybe some pajama's, and just some regular things" said Itachi, "I'll leave you to pick out those things while I go get supplies. So don't go anywhere." Then he disappeared.

Twenty minutes later Sakura had gotten herself everything she needed so now she sat on the curb outside the shop. "Sigh" sighed Sakura. Then ... "Sakura-chan" yelled a blonde whom we all know well. "Naruto" Sakura whispered with a surprised look on her face. "Sakura what are you doing here? Is Sasuke and Sai-temes here too" asked Naruto. Right now Sakura was thinking of three things that she could say.

1. Oh my gawd! Naruto I was kidnaped by Sasuke's brother! HELP!

2. The Hokage sent me on a solo mission here to pick something up.

3. Sakura who?

Then she thought of what could happen if she told Naruto those things.

1. Itachi would show up kill Naruto and Sakura.

2. Itachi would show up kill Naruto and Sakura

3. Itachi would show up kill Naruto and Sakura

Out of all those ways, Sakura decided to go with "Help" "Sak..." started Naruto who stopped after what he seen next. Itachi had showed up and had wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, and was kissing her forhead. "What's the matter my cherry blossom" he asked. "Itachi Uchiha..." whispered a stunned Naruto. Then Naruto was shouting "Akatsuki have kidnaped Sakura". Within five seconds Kohona's best Anbu had Itachi and Sakura surrounded. These included: Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Rock Lee. "Let go of Sakura, Uchiha" declared Neji. "Hm, Well I'm enjoying her too much, so get your own cherry blossom" replied Itachi.

While Itachi was speaking he made the hand signs for a teleportation Jutsu. When Sakura reopened her eyes she was in Itachi's room again. "Take your things to your room, I will need to tell the leader about the Anbu being near here" said Itachi as he let her go. "Itachi" whispered Sakura as she ween him leave without a word.

After Sakura had dropped the food off, she walked towards her room. When she opened the door she gasped. Even though only one wall was painted, it looked like someone had gotten a part of Kohona and put it in her room. "I'm guessing you like it," said Diedara who came up from behind her,"Sorry it's not done, but I should have it done in about three days." "It's awesome Diedara, but how did you memorize what Kohona looked like" asked Sakura.

"Well, I was going to paint it like a field of cherry blossom tree's, but Itachi had the idea of painting it like Kohona to keep you from getting home sick. He even gave me the pictures" explained Diedara. **"Who knew that Itachi could be exactly somewhat... sweet" **said inner Sakura. Unknown to her Itachi stood outside the door and was listening to her thoughts. **"Don't worry Sakura, in a little bit you'll see my true nature"**

Chapter three complete

Sorry it's late, I had ton's of homework and I had a speech contest. I combined two chapters to make this one, so hopefully it made up for it. I spaced in between paragraphs like you all said. So I hope you enjoyed it.

Keyshie.

Ps. If anyone has anymore ideas let me know


	5. Happiness

The Weasel's Blossom

Hi, Keyoshian again. It's been awhile huh? I was really surprised that I got 5 reviews within 1 hour after I updated. Oh how I love reviews. Hopefully I spelt Deidara's name right this time! Anyway this is the fourth chapter of The Weasel's Blossom. Characters shall be OO C extremely.

Anyone in Naruto do not belong to Keyoshian. However Sora and Miro do. I think?

Happiness

"_Itachi-san hurry up" said the little pink-haired girl that tugged on the black-haired boys hand. "Sakura, I can only go so fast" teased Itachi. 'But you're the top ninja in all of Kohona__ཀ __You can go really fast" whined Sakura_. _"So you want me to go faster hm" asked Itachi . "Yep" nodded Sakura. Sakura looked up ay Itachi only to find that he was gone. "Itachi-san?! "Itachi-san where did you go" asked Sakura who was looking all around her for her thirteen year companion. _

_Sakura then decided that it must be a special ninja test, a game of hide and seek, find Itachi, show no emotion, or something like that. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to sense the boy's chakara, even though she had barely any ninja training, she was able to find him with ease. Sakura turned around and ran towards the Haruno compound. _

_Even though the Haruno's weren't a royal clan, like the Uchiha's, they still were important to the village of Kohona. They had natural, perfect chakara control; brains perfect for memorizing different techniques; and they had a secret family technique that noone else knew about... Sakura wouldn't even tell Itachi what the technique was. _

_Sakura ran into the courtyard, past all the regular cherry blossom trees, and towards the completely, white sakura tree. When she reached the tree she noticed a bit of black swaying in the wind. "Itachi-san" she said as she climbed the tree._

"_What took you so long, it took you a full twenty minutes to get here" said Itachi as he laid back and chewed on a piece of grass. "I'm sorry Itachi-san." apologized Sakura as she sat on the branch beneath Itachi's branch looking highly disappointed. "Well you did find me, and not even my little brother can do that" said Itachi hoping that would cheer Sakura up._

"_Oh no! I forgot that I'm supposed to train with Sasuke-kun, Hianta-chan, and Shino-san today. Sorry Itachi-san." yelled Sakura as she ran towards the gate. "Why Sakura... What has he done to deserve your love" whispered Itachi as he stood up._

Akatsuki base Itachi's room

Itachi had once again woken up from another dream. But unlike the first one this one was one the moments he remembered well from his days as a kid. He looked at the girl who had pushed out of HIS bed while he was still asleep. **I know she didn't like the idea of sharing a room but she didn't have to push me out of bed **thought Itachi as he climbed back in the bed.

Five minutes later...

Itachi once again found himself on the floor. Then he heard what sounded like mumbling, "Sakura" he asked as he stood up. "What is it Itachi-san" whispered Sakura with her eyes closed. "Are you talking in your sleep" asked Itachi with a grin. "Yeah, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke say it's a good way to get info out of me. They say I'm able to have full conversations with them while I'm asleep. The funny thing is I don't remember anything" said Sakura with a yawn.

"When we were younger who did you prefer, Sasuke or me" asked Itachi. "You duh" said Sakura yawning. "How about now" asked Itachi crossing fingers hoping it would be him but deep down he knew it would be Sa... " Sasuke" snored Sakura. **I knew it** though Itachi.

It seems Sakura's sleep talking ability had a time limit and the time limit was over. Slowly Itachi got up and left the room. Soon Itachi found himself in the Akatsuki library. After being knocked to the floor about a couple dozen times, Itachi was quite tired. So soon he was asleep.

When Itachi woke up, he looked at the clock, 6:30. He knew that everyone was probably awake by now, so he head towards the kitchen. Surprisingly no one was in the kitchen, so Itachi head towards the meeting room. Everyone including Sakura was in the meeting room, "Nice for you to join us, Itachi-san" commented the leader. Sakura, Kisame, and Deidara chuckled quietly, Itachi returned their giggles with an evil glare.

Deidara and Kisame quiet right away but Sakura being stubborn, glared right back at him. Itachi turned on his sharigan, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "If you two are done flirting I would like to talk about the next mission" said the boss making Itachi and Sakura glare at him. "I don't flirt with murder's" commented Sakura. "But yet you had a crush on my little brother" replied Itachi.

"At least he was cute," everyone could see that an another fight was going to breakout. "Before you start fighting again, I'll explain the mission... Itachi's team and Deidara's team will go to the village hidden in the lilies. There you will kidnap the mystical creature that protects the village. With the power of the creature we will be able to capture the remaining multi-tailed animals" explained the boss. **Naruto...** thought Sakura.

"You're dismissed" said the boss as he waved them away. Following Deidara, Sakura left the room in silence with Itachi close behind. " So how do we get to the Lonoa" asked Sakura. "You seem to know village names pretty well" said Deidara, "Not really, it's just my family originated from the village" replied Sakura sadly.

In a few moments, The group had grabbed the supplies they needed, and were headed towards the village of Lonoa. **So lets see, three s-class criminals, at least five years older than me, probably faster than me, but I'm sure I can take down Kisame and Deidara , however Itachi is a different story. I have to say the chance of me getting away is 1 to 1999999999999999999.99. Yep, I'm screwed **thought Sakura.

The next thing Sakura knew Itachi was right beside her. "Don't even try to escape, I'll do anything to catch you. Even if it means killing anyone in my path, including the boss, the Fox, Sasuke and Sai ," said Itachi coldly. Sakura began to ignore Itachi. "You can't ignore me forever" said Itachi. What happened next made Itachi's blood boil, Sakura went up and gave Deidara a quick peck on the cheek. "Uh," said Deidara as his face turned completely red.

**Itachi's Hit List**

1. Deidara-Don't mess with my woman

2. Sasuke- Your annoying and stay away from Sakura

3. Fox- Got to kill to be stronger

4. Kakashi- You shouldn't have the Sharigan

5. Boss- Itachi takes no crap

6. Orichamaru- Pervert

7. Kisame- I'm in the mood for sushi

"Yo, Itachi We're almost there" said Kisame waking Itachi out of his daydream of winning Sakura's heart by killing Deidara and Sai. "Here's the plan, we will all use transformation jutsus to turn into ninja's from the village hidden in the seaweed. Deidara your Hiro, Kisame you will be Miko, and Sakura you shall be Kira" said Itachi making hand signs for a transformation jutsu. Soon all four ninjas had transformed.

Deidara had turned into a brunette with gray eyes, he was wearing a green tunic with khaki pants with a silver sash. Kisame had turned into a maroon lizard man wearing a red kimono. Sakura turned into a curvy bluenette, wearing a short black dress with fishnet socks. On her arms were red arm socks. Itachi... he turned into a black version of Sora. Everywhere on Sora that was white was black on Itachi; which means everything black on Sora was white on Itachi.

"Your pretty creative, Itachi-teme" said Sakukra sarcastically. "Let's go" said Itachi ignoring Sakura's comment. Soon the four found themselves at the gate of Lonoa, Itachi went and knocked on the door. "What the heck do you want, what ever your selling we don't want it" shouted a voice from the top of the gate. Deidara looked up and shouted "We're Hiro, Miko, Kira, and the dog's Kiro. We're here to protect the Miro." "Oh thank Kami. You all are here." shouted the guard as he opened the gate.

Lonoa, in Sakura's opinion, was a mini version of Kohona. Except it was a lot more flowery, garlands of lilies and white roses wove together, were hung over each pole and store. All of a sudden, a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes showed up in front of them. "Masters and mistress I have come to show you to the house of the Miro" the boy explained as he grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her down the street.

While Deidara and Kisame decided to find an inn to stay at for the night, Itachi chased out after Sakura. **Dang it. When did midgets get the ability to run so fast **thought Itachi as he chased the two down. When he finally caught up with them, Sakura and the midget were entering a shrine surrounded by flowers.

"So who is the Miro," questioned Sakura. " I'll make it short, the Miro is the a lot of great's grand child of the founder of the village" said the little boy as he stared at Itachi. Sakura turned around to look into the cage to see...a rabbit. "So Miro is a bunny" asked Sakura. "We believe that he will bring the Haruno's back to Lonoa" explained the boy.

Itachi looked up at Sakura and noticed the sad look in her eyes. "... Hey... Miro... could I hold you" asked Sakura putting her arms out. Miro quickly jumped into her arms. "Maybe, you would like to take the Miro out for his daily prayers" asked the boy. "Sure" answered Sakura as she left the hut with Itachi following.

When Sakura and Itachi returned to the spot they had left Kisame and Deidara, they were surprised to find that they were still there, at a ramen stand. Deidara was sipping on a cup of tea and Kisame was taking the twenty bowl ramen challenge. "So you found him already un," questioned Deidara as he set down his cup of tea. "Yeah," answered Sakura as she snuggled Miro.

"So shall we get going un," asked Deidara. Once again Sakura found herself transported, this time in the leaders room. "Mission success," said Itachi as he pulled Sakura up and took Miro away from Sakura. "Let me see it," demanded the leader as he held his hand out, " You are dismissed."

"Sakura-san, I finally have your room done un," said Deidara. "Yeah!!!" shouted Sakura as she jumped up and down. "Why don't you go check it out, un" said Deidara, but he was to late, Sakura was already at the door of her room. **Alright, now what will it look like.. **Thought Sakura before she was interrupted. "It's supposed to look like Kohona," said Itachi coming out of the shadows. "Eep! You scared me Itachi-san," said Sakura. **It's always san, san, san, s... Wait she added a prefix to my name! **Thought Itachi. "So I'm Itachi-san now," he questioned.

"Well I guess you grew on me...," said Sakura as she opened the door, or at least try to open the door. "What the heck! Why won't you open!" said Sakura as she started to beat on the door. Silently Itachi pressed on the door and did a handsign ;the next thing Sakura knew, the door had opened. "How.." Sakura began."It's a special lock, only four of us know it: Deidara, The Leader, you, and me," explained Itachi, " The sign is one that I think you remember." Sakura whispered, "The Weasels Blossom"

Chapter end

Chapter done! Sorry for it being so late. I'll work on getting the next one out faster. If anyone has any ideas on how to make the story better let me know asp!

Keyshie!


End file.
